Special Operations - DOTA2 vs League of Legends
Description We should have known it: Heroes from DOTA2's universe and Champions from League of Legends' universe should NEVER be in the same world. They're rivals since their respective universes are born. But now it is too late to prevent it: six chosen warriors from both sides have started a war for supremacy... and someone other is involved, too. Agent, choose a side and fight if you want, but be sure the population is safe. Other than this, let's take some popcorns and enjoy the show. Enemies: Street Thugs, Escapees (mixed) Reward for Spec Op completion: Ostarion the Wraith King/LordRemiem Weapon Details: Special Operations - DOTA2 vs League of Legends/Gear Mission list *DOTA 2 side **Mission 1: Steampunk'd **Mission 2: Artificial Life **Mission 3: Deep into the Myth (epic) *League of Legends side **Mission 1: Shivers of Fear **Mission 2: Fate Foretold **Mission 3: In the Presence of the King (epic) Missions (DOTA 2 side) - Boss= Gangplank/Jacky 50A Team-Up: Ethreain the Lich/LordRemiem Potential Reward: Corsair's Grog Scimitar - Deploys= Any Hero, Any Bruiser, Goldberg/Tavarich, The Demoman/LordRemiem, Xenovia/Regulus }} - Mission 2: Artificial Life=''The beautiful series goes on: a mechanical dragon, or whatever is, has shown his face. The Phantom Assassin will defeat... erm, scrap Galio without even him noticing.'' - Boss= Galio/Jacky 50A Team-Up: Mortred the Phantom Assassin/LordRemiem Potential Reward: Dragon's Gaze - Deploys= Any Hero, Any Scrapper, Captain Falcon/PowerlessPaul, Nerif the Oracle/LordRemiem, Fix-It Felix/TWG }} - Mission 3: Deep into the Myth=''Things get serious: Pantheon is ready to break every face he'll meet in his highway to victory. Facing a Greek Hero would require another Greek guy... but since we do not have Apollo, let's send the Drow Ranger.'' EPIC: Ok, serious trouble here. Olaf and Cho'Gath are angry, and sure not because they haven't found park for their car. Unfortunately, the only one of us that can whitstand them both together is the Wraith King. - Boss= Pantheon/Jacky 50A Team-Up: Traxex the Drow Ranger/LordRemiem Potential Reward: Sky Grinder - Deploys= Any Hero, Any Blaster, Jake/Truelegden, Derpy Hooves/russgamemaster, Finn/Truelegden - Epic Boss= Olaf/Jacky 50A, Cho'Gath/Jacky 50A Team-Up: Ostarion the Wraith King/LordRemiem Potential Reward: Reckless Barbarian's Axe }}}} Missions (League of Legends side) - Boss= Ethreain the Lich/LordRemiem Team-Up: Gangplank/Jacky 50A Potential Reward: Arcane Sacrificer - Deploys= Any Hero, Any Generalist, Han Solo/PowerlessPaul, Honey Lemon/Lionking20, Irina Shidou/Regulus }} - Mission 2: Fate Foretold=''Talking about cold... the Universe's most frigid woman is on the field, along with a... weird guy we never seen it, not even in our funniest dreams. Galio's ready to melt them.'' - Boss= Mortred the Phantom Assassin/LordRemiem Team-Up: Galio/Jacky 50A Potential Reward: Phantom Slasher - Deploys= Any Hero, Any Infiltrator, Blitzcrank/Jacky 50A, Howard the Duck/IronspeedKnight, GoGo Tamago/Lionking20 }} - Mission 3: In the Presence of the King=''But is everyone cold here? We saw some sort of... chilling bolt sneaking aroud here, shooting arrows everywhere: we bet it's the Drow Ranger. Send Pantheon to remind her what is the place for womens like her: THE KITCHEN!'' EPIC: Oh no, the Royal Couple is here. All of us learnt it is NEVER a good thing when the Wraith King and the Queen of Pain make couple on the battlefield. Send Cho'Gath to make them... divorce. By killing them. - Boss= Traxex the Drow Ranger/LordRemiem Team-Up: Pantheon/Jacky 50A Potential Reward: Drow's Mist - Deploys= Any Hero, Any Tactician, Pantheon/Jacky 50A, Fluttershy/russgamemaster, EVE/TWG - Epic Boss=Ostarion the Wraith King/LordRemiem, Akasha the Queen of Pain/LordRemiem Team-Up: Cho'Gath/Jacky 50A Potential Reward: Pain Generator }}}} Category:Special Operations Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:League of Legends